That was Uncalled for, but Okay
by TamrielSpartan
Summary: Dr. Mario gives Snake a potion with cat DNA in it. Snake-forcefully- gives it to a confused Ike. What will the results be and how will Snake react to it? WARNING: Contains yaoi, BoyxBoy Slight rape but everything works out. Snake x Ike


Ehue ehue ehue ehue… The world seems to lack one of my most favorite pairings, Snake x Ike… I shall fix that…

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Snake, Ike, and every other character in the fic. Idiots, it's called FANFICTION for a reason, no I don't own them.

I've played both Metal Gear and Fire Emblem, so I know their personalities. Honestly, Ike's taunts in SSBB are pretty lame, stupid. I hate really hate them. People who haven't played Fire Emblem take him for that really buff, tall, short tempered guy, and it bothers the fuck out of me. They take him as a rapist, seriously people, Ike is not like that. Yes, he sort of has a short temper and all, but he's a nice guy. A silent one, who doesn't really communicate with the other Brawlers. My head-cannon is that they forced him to join because Roy was getting on their nerves-Roy is pretty stupid in the game(s), no offense, but he's legit In Fire Emblem Awakening.- But, I will take Snake for a rapist type, just a smidgen, not exactly raping, he only likes to tease Ike. Ike… Well, Ike is a little bit below average height and weight, only coming up a couple inches below Snake's shoulder. Anyway, on with thy story!

* * *

Snake watched Ike clean his sword-Ragnell, was it? The bluenette was unlucky and forced to join Brawl as a replacement for Roy, but Snake was ever so glad that he was. The older had grown feelings for the swordsman and decided that today was the day he was going to make him his whether the other liked it or not.

Lucky for him, Dr. Mario was making testing potions and made one with cat DNA, and gave it to Snake. Snake had decided that he would test out said potion on Ike, the guy would be okay. Maybe… Taking in a deep breath, Snake leaped from his hiding spot and tackled Ike, pulling the smaller into his lap and shoving the opened end of the bottle into his mouth. The younger gagged and struggled, confused, but otherwise, did not swallow the liquid.

Growling, Snake yanked on his soft, fluffy, blue hair, forcing the mercenary to gasp and swallow the vile potion. Snake let go and jumped back to observe. Ike coughed and fell to his hands and knees, trying to catch his breath, and process what had just happened in his mind. All of the sudden, a long silky-yet fluffy- blue-the same color as his hair- tail curled around Ike's legs and two same colored blue ears popped up on his head, replacing his human ones. He looked like a cat –not tiger- laguz.

Then Ike collapsed, unconscious. "This will be fun." Snake smirked and picked up the Neko, throwing him over his shoulder.

Now Snake knew that Ike was a little under average weight and height, but thanks to the potion, he seemed to have gotten a couple inches smaller.

Ike opened his eyes and watched the ground move beneath him, his body swaying, but not that badly thanks to the hand supporting him. Wait. What? Ike blinked. Someone was carrying him. He began to struggle, but his captor slammed their fist on his back. Ike sighed and went limp, deeming it useless in trying to escape and just to accept his doomed fate.

The anonymous person opened a door and walked into the room. They then turned around to lock said door, and Ike took the chance to take a glimpse at his surroundings, before his captor turned around. The person tossed him on the bed. Ike winced, that hurt a lot more than it should have. There seemed to be an extra appendage or some sort that he landed on-his leg? Ike moved the mysterious appendage and brought it into his hands. Ike just stared. There, in his hands, was a tail. A long, silky, soft, fluffy, blue tail that seemed to be the same color of his hair. Not bothering to check who his captor was, Ike reached up to the side of head. He felt fluffy cat ears there instead. There were at least five inches long, but that was the normal height for humans… With cat or wolf ears… Ike then looked up at the man before him. "Snake?..." he whispered.

Said man had an amused look on his face, arms crossed and smirking. "Dr. Mario made a potion with cat DNA and I gave it to you." He briefly explained.

"That stuff was disgusting…" Ike muttered.

Snake shrugged and crawled on top of Ike. Ike fell onto his back and stared up at the assassin like man. "Let's start by taking this sash off, now shall we?"

"What? Wait, no!" Ike yelped and tried to stop him, but Snake grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, flipping him over onto his belly.

Snake tugged the sash of and watched, confused, as some hair fell down. He then flipped Ike over again. The younger now had longer bangs, and fluffy sideburns-like the fourth hokage's- . Ike blushed and looked away. Snake then tied Ike's wrists together with the sash, before looking at the youngers lithe body. "You know Ike? You've always had a feminine looking body, you're kind of at the border between male and female." Snake commented.

Ike hissed. "At least I don't get confused about my gender like Marth." Ike retorted.

Snake snorted, that was defiantly true. Snake pinched a cat ear. "S-s-st-stop..." Ike whispered.

Snake raised a brow and rubbed both of the ears. Ike squirmed, his face turning into a darker shade of red. Ike began to struggle but immediately stopped when his ears were tugged harshly. Leaning over, Snake nibbled on an ear, while rubbing the other. Ike mewled like a cat, gaining a weird look from Snake, but none the less, continued.

Ike tried to push Snake off. Deciding that Ike needed to learn his place, Snake yanked on his tail, earning a sharp yelp mixed moan. Ike looked away, face even more flushed, if that was possible. Snake grinned and rubbed the tail like a whole other appendage. Ike mewed. "Snake! Stop!"

Snake brought the fluffy tail to his mouth and grazed his teeth along the tip, earning a soft moan from Ike. Ike instantly bit his lower lip, drawing blood. Snake bit down on the tail, making Ike thrash, trying to get out of his grip. Sighing, Snake leaned down and smashed his lips against Ikes, letting the tail go. Snake bit Ike's lower lip, but Ike didn't give him access to his mouth.

Growling into the kiss, Snake tugged on Ike's hair, making him gasp. Snake shoved his tongue inside the hot, wet, cavern instantly. After thoroughly exploring, he managed to pull Ike's tongue into his own mouth and sucked on it. Saliva drizzled down the corner of Ike's mouth as he slightly moaned into the kiss. Snake pulled back reluctantly for air, before kissing Ike again. This time, he reached down and rubbed the base of Ike's tail, earning a sweet moan from him. Snake smirked into the kiss and pulled back, looking at the flushed face below him. "Do you like that?" he whispered into his ear, as he molested it.

Ike squirmed and breathed heavily. Snake straddled him and tugged at the base of the tail. "Ah!"

Ike closed his eyes, embarrassed at the sounds he was making. Snake, decided to let Ike calm down and stood up and walked to his closet, he got undressed from his suit and put on a T-shirt and kept on his boxers. He took off his head-band sash thing and put it on hanger before walking back to the hot mess on his bed.

Crawling over Ike he took off the youngers boots and then his blue, gold trimmed shirt, but he left his red shirt on. He then tugged his white pants off, to reveal dark blue boxers. "At least I'm not the only one with a problem." Snake said as he looked up at Ike.

Ike looked away. "You're too modest, Ike. Way to shy for my liking, but that's also why I like you." Snake whispered huskily in Ike's ear.

"That makes absolutely no sense.." Ike scoffed.

Ignoring Ike's comment, Snake started to plant soft butterfly kisses along Ike's jawline, making him squirm. Snake pulled back and frowned and tugged off Ike's red shirt over his head, while he rid of his own shirt as well. Snake nodded in satisfaction, and continued his 'job'.

Snake began licking the spot between Ike's neck and collar bone. He sucked and bit down. Hard, drawing blood. Ike yelped and cringed as Snake licked the blood. "Wha….?"

"Now everyone will know you're mine." Snake said. "That was corny..."

"Very much so." Ike hissed.

Snake continued and kissed down to Ike's chest. Indeed, Ike had curves, but not that many to where he looked like a female. Snake stopped when he came to a nipple. He ran his tongue teasingly along it before sucking it. Ike arched involuntarily into Snake. Snake reached over and twisted the other, but Ike managed to stifle the moan.

Frowning, Snake switched, but this time, he rubbed Ike's tail. "Snaake… St-aahh!" Ike mewled.

Snake smirked and sat up. Ike was breathing heavily and saliva was drizzling out of his mouth. His half lidded eyes looked up at him, but he quickly looked away. Unlike most, Snake wasn't fond of oral sex. The thought disgusted him, besides you could get throat cancer. Snake flipped Ike onto his stomach and leaned over the hot body.

Practically lying on top of him, Snake untied the sash around Ike's wrist and tossed it off the bed. Snake then proceeded in taking off both his own boxers and Ike's. Snake leaned over Ike again. "This is going to hurt a little, but don't worry…" he whispered.

Ike' eyes widened. Everyone knew that when it came to sexual things, Ike was oblivious to them. Ike struggled. What was Snake going to do? Torture? How could I not worry?! Snake then put a single digit into Ike's hole. Ike mewed and tried to pull away, but with one tug of the tail, he stopped, letting out a soft moan. Snake put in a second digit, scissoring Ike. Ike whimpered, but tried to refrain from moving. After a while, Snake entered a third and began to pump, obviously searching for that certain spot that would make Ike go crazy. It was sure hard to make him moan, though… Then Ike shuddered and moaned, gripping the sheets. "S-Stop... Please…" Ike mewled. -Oh the irony-

Pulling his fingers out, Snake put his cock at Ike's virgin entrance. Ike buried his face into the pillow that was on the bed to muffle his scream when Snake thrusted into him. "God dammit Ike… You're so tight!" Snake groaned, slowly thrusting in and out.

Ike whimpered, but moaned softly when Snake rubbed the base of his tail. To get better access, Snake flipped Ike over and put the Neko's legs over his shoulder. Snake continued to pound into the smaller, earning soft, sweet, little moans. He slowly brought Ike's legs down and they wrapped around his waist instantly.

Instinctively, Ike wrapped his arms around Snake's neck and buried his face into his shoulder. Snake smiled and angled to the side. Thrusting in he got a loud moan from Ike that was cut off when he buried his face deeper into his neck.

Smirking, Snake continued to thrust into the bundle of nerves, hitting it harder each time and gaining speed. Snake rubbed the base of Ike's tail, making Ike moan even more. Ike bit down on Snake's shoulder when he reached his climax, his sharp teeth digging into his skin as his screen was muffled as his seed covered both of their chests.

Snake buried his dick in as far as he could before he groaned and released deep inside of Ike. He slowly pulled out and gently laid Ike on the bed. Lying next to him, Ike cuddled and buried his face into Snake's chest. Snake smiled and rested his chin on Ike's fluffy blue head. His twitching ears tickled his chin. Snake eyes widened when he heard Ike mumble something.

"What was that?" he asked in his normal deep tone.

Snake grabbed Ike's chin before he got the chance to look away. "I…Lo…" Ike mumbled the rest.

Snake smirked. "Mumbling is a bad habit."

"I… I love you too!.. Goddess!" Ike snapped, embarrassed and ears flattened against his head.

Snake chuckled and kissed Ike on the lips softly. "Thanks." He whispered.

* * *

Ermergersh. This… This is like, so old. I found this while looking through my old files on my old flash drive. So I sucked up my pride, edited it, and shared it with all you lovely folks on here. Yes. I still LOVE this pairing. There needs to be more. If you guys want, I might even continue this and make it more than just a one-shot... Sorry for how cheesy it is at points and any mistakes. Please, let me know if I missed anything. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to replay PoR and RD. ~Khrome.


End file.
